In an attempt to decrease the anxiety of procedures such as laceration repair in the emergency department sedation has been used in addition to local analgesia. Thought patients receiving oral midazolam is only effective some of the time. Though the true incidence of effective sedation alone is not documented in the literature, staff at CHMC have rated oral midazolam to be effective only about 60-70% of the time. Even when "effective", patients are often calm before and after the procedure, but agitated during the procedure.